Autonomous vehicles, vehicles that are capable of sensing their environment and navigating without or with reduced human input, are in development. At present, they are in experimental testing and not in widespread commercial use. Existing approaches require expensive and complicated on-board systems, making widespread implementation a substantial challenge.